realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Player Profiles Guidelines
Player Profiles are biographies of a person's character(s). They usually describe the physical and social characteristics of the character, and provide some background on the history of the character. Creating a Player Profile To create a profile for your character, visit the main page of the Wiki. Near the bottom of the page is a text bar. Type your character's full name in it, and click "Create new article." A new page will pop up for you to create the page. Select the "Character" tab above the text box in the "Choose a page type" menu. This will bring up a template you can (and should) use. Simply fill in the fields with the corresponding information, and when you're done, scroll down and click "Save" (you can preview the page before doing this, and you can edit at any time after the page is created). The template contains all basic fields that should generally be included in profiles. More fields may be created if desired (for slightly more advanced Wiki users). Standards/Limitations Player Profile biographies should be no shorter than 300 words. Exceptions can be made, but the general idea is to put up only those profiles that show a sense of detail, etc. It is important to have proper grammar and spelling when creating your profiles, so just make sure to use the spell check while posting them. Also, you may be required to change part of your story if there are continuity issues, or else items, characters, or locations mentioned in your story in such a way that would either be impossible or is restricted. (i.e. interacting with characters such as Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, etc., having items like the Master Sword, or being in the Sacred Realm). You may be as creative as you wish when creating your character, but please keep in mind that there are some restrictions. For your convenience, here are some rules taken from the Instruction Manual that apply to the creation of characters: ''Originality – Names, titles, items, and characters that are taken from another source are prohibited. Unoriginal concepts taken directly from another source are ill advised, and often prohibited as well. You are strongly recommended to be as original as possible in everything that you do, but any influences in your story should be renamed and molded to fit into RoH for your character.'' ''Stay within the Zelda Universe – When role-playing, attempt to apply your story to the Zelda universe. You may not bring in monsters, items, races, ideals, or certain individuals from other games and sources. (i.e. Mario, Donkey Kong, Final Fantasy, Dungeons and Dragons) unless it is universal enough for the Zelda environment or you receive special permission. Technology not suitable for the Legend of Zelda (i.e. Televisions, Microwaves, Firearms, Rockets, Automobiles) is also prohibited. Creating your own monsters is not recommended, and often disallowed. If you have a question about something you would like to apply to your story, bring it up with the council.'' Category: Instruction Manual